Apocalypse Knights
Apocalypse Knights is the Perfect Weapon project started by Hell nearly ten thousand years before the apocalypse. Using humans as a base, they would try to manufacture unbeatable soldiers to aid them in the war against Heaven. They are completelly organic, impersonating humans perfectly, save for the fact that their regenerative powers would not let them grow old, nor be killed, given enough Mana. Project:00 Project:00 was Hell's the first try on the Apocalypse Knights plan. Formerly named Project:01, he was built as much alike as a human Hell could achieve, but that was their worst mistake. While being tested, he started to grow a sense of self-awareness, as well as emotions, and was considered malfunctioning. As he started wreaking havoc in the laboratories during a berzerk rampage, he was put down and locked away in Hell's moon prison - he was too dangerous to be kept too close - in an eternal induced sleep. He was then renamed Project:00, a failed first try. Project:01 Project:01 was built from where Hell left in Project:00. Learning from that failed project, they have built 01 with only one thing in mind: killing. Having not only 00's regeneration powers, this new Knight could also use Mana in an unseen way so far, detaching one's sould and body, instantly killing the being. That, together with his grim armor, dual energy short swords and crazed death-thirsty looks, Project:01 was then the most feared warrior in battle, and nothing could make him betray Hell. He is known as the embodiment of Death. Project:02 Project:02 is a curious Knight. He was not built to fight in the frontlines of wars, but destroy the enemy from within. Hell has fought Heaven of countless ages, and so were they very skilled tacticians. They already had someone to bring annihilation in a frontal battle, all they needed was to demoralize Heaven. And so they have built Project:02 with that in mind. In battle, he was a common multi-talented mage, rather disturbing by his extremely skinny body and his gas-mask-like helmet. Behind the scenes, he was any warrior's weakness; he would cast curses upon Heaven's soldiers, bringing them eternal hunger. It didn't matter what they eat, their stomach would never be filled, their bodies would never fueled up. And so, Heaven's army could fall in despair before the battle. He is known as the embodiment of Hunger. Project:03 Project:03 can be described as the perfect stereotype of a warrior. And so was he made. Being more than two meters tall, wearing a heavy plated armor and wielding a huge double battleaxe, 03 is an unstoppable, fearless tank in battle and an unparalleled morale booster for the troops before combats. Although he is only outmatched by 01 in battle, Hell has made him initially to train their army and lead special troops for raids, and so he has been named the main army commander. He is known as the embodiment of War. Project:04 Project:04, the last of the main batch, was built to make sure all of Hell's plans could work. They already had everything to win, but they had missed a simple, obvious detail: Project:02 was not made for infiltration. He could not get behind Heaven's lines to spread the hunger. So, as a back up, 04 was made. Not only is he a master of disguise and infiltration, he can also create and spread toxic gases and diseases, making a perfect match to 02's powers. His cloth armor giveS him the freedom of movement and noiseless needed for infiltration, while is dexterity let's him wield his greatsword with ease for some carnage when necessary. He is known as the embodiment of Disease. Project:05 & Project:06 Category:Factions Category:Characters